Making Up
by SVUlover14
Summary: After Blinded. C/O spanking, kink, smut. If you're offended, don't read. R&R!


"Where's your schizo boyfriend now?" Olivia taunted Casey, pulling an old picture of Charlie and Casey from the ADA's desk.

Casey's face contorted and she yanked the picture out of the detective's hands. Olivia's heart sank. She knew in that moment she'd gone too far. "Go stand in the corner," Casey ordered her.

Olivia blushed and did as she was told. "I'm sorry, Casey," she whispered. "I didn't mean that."

Casey didn't respond. She just sat down at her desk and started to leaf through some paperwork.

Olivia winced as she stood in the all too familiar corner of the ADA's office. She knew that she deserved this punishment and she was going to be good for it. She should never have taunted Casey about her ex-boyfriend. Charlie was still such a sensitive topic to Casey and Olivia knew that. That was why she'd said it. But friends don't say things like that to friends just to piss them off. She'd screwed up big time.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, dreading the punishment that she knew would come soon enough. But it didn't. Casey finally stood. Without saying a word, she grabbed Olivia roughly by the arm and yanked her toward the door. The brunette felt tears rushing to her eyes. She'd disappointed her friend so much that Casey couldn't even bear to look at her. She was going to be in for a major punishment, but she knew she deserved it. She made herself a pledge that she would take her punishment with dignity. Maybe then, Casey would forgive her.

Casey shoved Olivia into the backseat of her car and the brunette hung her head. Casey didn't even want to sit next to her. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she leaned her head against the window.

The ride back to Casey's apartment was silent. It lasted forever to Olivia, but at the same time, it ended too soon. Casey took her keys out of the ignition and opened the door for Olivia. Grasping the detective tightly by the arm, she frog-marched the detective inside. Olivia kept her head down in shame as she was led into the bedroom.

"Take off your clothes and lie facedown over the bed," Casey ordered her. "I'll be there in a moment."

With shaking hands, Olivia removed her shirt, pants, and socks. She unclasped her bra and took off her underwear. She folded her clothes and laid them on the dresser. Trembling, she leaned over Casey's bed and laid her head on top of her hands. She waited.

Finally, Casey entered the bedroom. Olivia started to turn around, but Casey pressed a hand into the small of her back. "Stay put," she ordered harshly, and Olivia resumed her original position. Casey stepped back and continued, "Olivia, you really need to learn when to keep your mouth shut. You need to think about whether things are going to hurt someone _before _you say them."

"I'm sorry for making you mad," whimpered Olivia, not because she wanted to get out of a spanking but because she actually was sorry.

"I'm not mad, Olivia," Casey corrected her. "I'm disappointed. And I'm not punishing you because of that. I'm punishing you because you deserve it."

Olivia flinched as Casey patted her exposed bottom with her wooden cane. She bit her lip, wanting to beg the ADA not to cane her but she knew she deserved her punishment. Maybe being caned to tears and having a bruised, welted backside to show for it would assuage some of her guilt.

Casey gently stroked Olivia's hair and the detective wriggled on the bed to get more comfortable, although her bottom would be anything _but _comfortable in a few minutes time. She felt herself start to get wet and pressed her thighs tightly together, hoping the redhead wouldn't notice.

Casey's hand stilled and she stepped away from Olivia. The detective closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow.

A fire erupted in her backside at the first lash. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip that she tasted blood, but she refused to scream. Silent tears streaked down her face as she tried to stay still, knowing that kicking or wriggling would only further incense Casey. She wanted her punishment to be over as quickly as possible so they could go back to being friends and lovers. She wanted Casey to be holding her, hugging her, stroking her hair instead of being so angry – no, _disappointed _– that she had to spank her.

Two more blows rained down on Olivia's upturned bottom and she couldn't suppress her scream. Her welted bottom was burning and she whispered into the comforter of Casey's bed, "Please, please, make it stop." But she didn't say the words aloud. They would do her no good.

Casey hit her once more and Olivia couldn't help it. Out of reflex, she covered her burning rear with her hands.

Casey sighed and stepped back. Olivia quickly realized her mistake and moved her hands out of the way but the deed was done. Casey yanked her up by her hair and marched her back into the corner. "Hands on your head!" she barked as Olivia made to cover her bottom again. "You can stay there until you're ready to be good and take your punishment."

Olivia began to cry again. "I _am _ready," she protested. "I'm sorry, Casey." Her bottom was burning, but she knew better than to cover it with her hands or jump up and down to try to tame the fire. Firstly, it never worked, and secondly, it would make Casey angrier.

Casey made her stand there for about ten minutes, by which time the detective was a hysterical, sobbing mess. "Are you ready to take your punishment now?" asked Casey calmly.

"Yes, yes!" blubbered Olivia. She would prefer to get her spanking over with than to stand in that hateful corner for even one more minute.

Casey expertly positioned her over the bed. She stepped back and gave Olivia four whacks with the cane in quick succession. Olivia screamed each time the cane made contact with her exposed skin and the ADA was satisfied that she'd learned her lesson. Olivia was so far gone now that she no longer cared about her dignity, only getting this punishment over with. But still, Casey gave her one more blow, listening as Olivia shrieked and writhed in pain over the bed. She surveyed her lover's bruised, welted backside and gave her one last stroke. Olivia cried out and squirmed. All that was going through her mind was the pain. Oh, it was so intense that she could hardly bear it! But it was over now.

Casey dropped the cane and addressed Olivia. "Get up."

Not even bothering to be aware of her nakedness, Olivia scrambled to her feet. She knew better than to touch her burning backside until she was given permission and instead put her hands on her head.

Casey smirked. Olivia looked so beautiful, even when she was hysterical, standing naked in front of her with a crimson rear and her hands on her head. It was so sexy that she felt her thighs moistening.

"Are you going to be a good girl, Olivia?" asked Casey.

"Yes!" promised the detective. "Yes! I'll be good. I promise. I'm so sorry, Casey. I'm so, so sorry."

Casey nodded, a smile playing around her lips. "Okay, your punishment is over."

Olivia let out a deep breath. She began to rub circles into her burning bottom as more tears streamed down her cheeks. God, her butt hurt so much! Casey truly knew how to administer a good spanking.

Casey watched her, an amused expression on her face. "You done?" she asked finally.

Olivia looked up and gave her a sheepish nod. "I'm sorry, Casey," she repeated sweetly.

Casey grinned and sat down on the bed. Olivia climbed into her lap and leaned her head against the ADA's shoulder. Casey stroked her hair and Olivia smiled, reveling in the warmth of her lover's closeness. "You're my good girl now, Livvie, right?" purred Casey, raking her nails up and down Olivia's back, enjoying her full-body shiver.

Olivia nodded and squirmed to get comfortable in Casey's lap. Her bottom was still burning, but the heat had subsided into a slightly more pleasant ache, reminding her how much Casey loved her. If Casey didn't love her, she wouldn't have bothered to punish her – she just would have kicked her out, because what Olivia had done was plain rotten. She knew she deserved every smack that she'd been given. "Right," she agreed.

Casey laughed. "Okay, turn over, Livvie."

Olivia's eyes widened. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," replied the ADA with a smirk. "I want to touch you, Livvie. I want _you_."

Olivia smiled and did as she was told. She shivered and felt herself start to get wet as Casey ran her fingers up and down her thighs.

"Wow, _someone_ gets keyed up pretty easily," commented the redhead, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Olivia blushed, happy just to lie there across Casey's lap and let the ADA touch her, make her feel things she'd never felt before.

"I love you, Livvie," murmured Casey as she stroked her lover's hair.

Olivia smiled in contentment. She closed her eyes and whispered back, "I love you, too."


End file.
